Card games, using a standard deck of cards, have been played in combination with game boards on which there are shown different areas designating different and various combinations of cards which may come up, or be shown, in a dealt hand, or on individual cards. By way of example, is U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,462 illustrating a game board playing surface on which are located a series of possible combinations of cards which may be dealt by a dealer for the game, and in which designated areas of the board, players may place chips to indicate their guesses at which cards the dealer may deal from the playing card deck. Such a game, as well as the various combinations of cards which may be shown or come up in a dealt hand, are based on conventional poker hands. Although the various poker combinations are well known to some people, since a conventional deck of cards includes those from 2's or deuces through aces, because of all the different numerical card designations, including the face cards, the game is somewhat complex for the novice.